A Letter for Her
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Narrative Gap from Daisy's POV of receiving Gatsby's letter the one that made Daisy into the biggest mess that Jordan had ever seen, the love letter from Jay the day before her marriage.


**A/N:** I wrote this for my English Assignment. It's my final copy to be handed in on Friday so, I hope for the best of it. Thank you to my Eng teacher for putting up with my many q's!

Please tell me what you think xD

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own 'The Great Gatsby'

**A Letter for Her**

_My dearest Daisy, _

_I must let you know that I miss you, dearly. So much that it hurts me. _

_The war has been keeping me occupied but let me inform you that my heart has never faulted through these months. I have heard the rumours of your impending marriage to a rich man, I hope not to sound unappreciative towards your love. I request of you, please, Daisy, wait for me. Two months and I'll come back. I'll come home to you. _

_I've been in Oxford for three months and my education has been successful. I ask you Daisy to wait for two months so that I might gain my fortune for you. I would win the world for you to see just how much I love you. Never once has my heart nor mind wavered from you. I see your eyes when I close mine, I feel you next to me when I am alone, I know your strength when I have none. _

_Trust in me as I do you. I will come back to you for there is no one else. I ask you to wait, for me. _

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Love, Jay. _

For a moment more I held the letter, reading his name again and again, more times than necessary studying his handwriting from top to bottom, left to right. I barely noticed the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I couldn't wait for Jay. He wasn't one of the rich kids that Mother wanted me to marry, unlike Thomas Buchannan of whom my mother approved. He's very rich and independent and nice and kind.

My hands shook as I folded the letter, putting it on my bed, beside me. My stomach was full of butterflies, fluttering their wings and tickling me inside. I felt my palms sweat while I reach out to take the folded paper and unfolded it to read it again. The words hadn't changed. Neither had the wait, nor the simple fact that he wasn't here next to me, holding me, keeping me close to his soft, warm side.

I know that I love Jay. But that doesn't stop me from pacing across the pearl white, spacious room with a huge bed and frame and a fire place with a burning flame. A long, white elegant table sat across from the bed, closer to the fire place and a matching wardrobe on the other side. White covered the walls, the graceful curtains that hung from the high ceiling covered in pearls and the frames, the bed and the cupboard. Save for the red hot flames flickering as the tongues of fire licked at the open air, nothing moved and there was nothing but white.

That is was my decision. Not black and white like newspapers, but all white like a beautiful silky wedding dress, exactly like the one downstairs, waiting for me to complete it. The purity in white isn't just what you saw, but how you felt. The young, bright colour, flawless in its complexion, it hadn't yet been tainted by another colour's influence. Colours changed the pure white, innocent child into another that had experienced something that changed its views forever.

Still, I paced, back and forth. All of the white was building a headache, it was then I remembered my father's stash of alcohol. He wouldn't miss a bottle or two.

I inched the door slowly open, wary of its creaks, I made my way slowly and carefully down the hall, into the waiting room off the side downstairs. I didn't meet a soul on my way down, but I saw my father, drunken and asleep in his armchair. I kissed his forehead and took two glass bottles of whisky.

I picked the letter up again and annoyed, it became a ball in my fist. I took a swing of the bottle and felt the burn as it slid down the back of my throat. I cringed at the after taste, but took another swing despite the burn.

Hanging around my neck were a string of pearls that Tom had bought me, pretty and many in number. Tom is the wealthy one and Jay is my love. It was all so constricting. I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt as if I did not get a choice with whom I married. Everything our lives were mapped around was wealthy men who could afford to buy his fiancée a beautiful string of pearls.

My fist curled around the pearls and pulled them off, releasing them, to stop them choking me. The delicate beads clattered like dice rolled on marble as they fell to the wooden floorboards underneath my bare feet. Relaxed at the extra breathing space at last, I fell effortlessly onto the white sheets.

Jordan found me a half hour later, by which time I had got the next bottle. One hand held glass, the other hand held in a tight ball the heart-breaking letter.

"Aren't you proud of me, Jordan? Never had a sip before in my life," I said – or, well, I think I said, anyway.

"Daisy? What happened?" I heard her ask.

"Tell 'em, 'Daisy's changed her mind!' Tell 'em!" I cried. I did not want to marry Tom anymore, my restricting choices were choking me, I wanted to be free.

I remember blurry Jordan and Mother hastily looking after me, fixing me up, I suppose. Mother picked up all the loose pearls and strung them back together. After a few hours' sleep, I awoke with a hangover, a sledgehammer whacking against my skull.

Wary of my balance, I stumbled towards the little vintage white table with paper and ink. I started to write to my love.

_My dearest Jay… _

It was a miracle that I was able to still read my own hand writing. So, can I leave Tom and all the future that he had promised me – all just for Jay?

_This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. _

_I love you, so much that my heart has ached from the day you left. I would love you for the rest of my life. If I could, I would wait for you. But I can't – _

But, the thing is, I wanted to wait for Jay.

– _wait for you. I can't wait. I love you, I know I do, I can feel it. But I cannot wait for my mother, has asked me to marry Tom. I cannot defy Mother's wishes regarding my future. _

_We are both very aware of your lack of fortune and although I adore you deeply, I cannot risk my children be raised in misfortune. _

_I have missed you terribly. But I am to be married this evening. I would invite you, Jay, but such pain it would cause both of us. _

_Hopefully, I will see you anon, _

_Daisy_

No, I couldn't write back, I could not explain this to Jay. Would it not be better if I leave him without a word?

I was getting married to the wonderful Thomas Buchannan that evening and I was going to live happily and loyally to him as his wife.

_Good bye, Jay. _I thought as I threw what I wrote in the flames. I watched as the paper became grey flakes of ash floating and sparking, melting into the coals of the flames, lost for all eternity.

Then, I wondered how many people threw their unspoken words into the flames? The words that have been lost hope to the fiery flames forever?

And with that thought, I left to see my mother and Jordan and leave Jay's goodbye forever in the ashes.


End file.
